


A strange occurrence

by diabolical_shrink



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Connor Stoll - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gen, Girl meets boy, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Freeform, Reyna x Connor, The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolical_shrink/pseuds/diabolical_shrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between a trouble maker and a serious lady who hasn't been sincere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This story takes place in a fictional Earth which has places and cultures which suit the author's imagination. 
> 
> I do not own even a breath taken by the characters. All are Rick Riordan's creations. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

It was a rainy afternoon, yet the sun shone it's light through a thick veil of dark clouds. It was as if the sun was teasing the clouds by peeking from holes it found here and there. The sun's mischievousness reminded her of that fateful encounter which had brought her to this point, this moment of no return.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, a stranger to the customs and traditions of the place she had been dumped at. Yes, dumped. She should have been scared, but she didn't feel even a twinge of anxiety. She recalled what her sister Hylla had told her. "I am doing this for your own good. Deal with it and I hope you will understand the true meaning behind this exercise." The exercise was something which had popped out of the blue, something completely random for Reyna. She sighed and stepped out of the tent she had erected in the corner of the settlement she had landed at. Two days had passed since she had been informed of her task. Two days of absolutely no progress. Reyna sighed, 'This is gonna be a long day as well', with that thought in mind, she headed towards the people, all going about with their own lives. This exercise her sister had laden her with was to make these people acknowledge her. This particular group of people were firm believers of Gruman's policy of judging a person solely on the basis of their abilities. Hence they would acknowledge any stranger who proved themselves to be worthy of companionship. As to how she would prove herself to these people, she didn't have a single clue. She was just a normal girl without any exceptional talents.  
She entered the settlement and went to the public library, to get any information about this "rite of passage" of getting acknowledged. She could have consulted a local on it, but Reyna wasn't the social type. She never could make friends during the whole sixteen years of her life. The only person who was her friend and family both was Hylla. As she neared the library tent, something caught her attention. She turned and walked towards it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the procrastination. ＼(￣▽￣;)／

Reyna turned towards that which had grabbed her attention. It was a dummy. A scarecrow-like object used for archery, knife throwing, shooting, any kind of activity that involves the use of projectiles. The thing was a common sight in this area. These people took self defense super seriously. But what had caught Reyna's attention was that the dummy was painted a bright yellow. A tone so harsh, it could momentarily blind someone. And it had a really creepy grin painted on its face. The kind of grin which can only be done if one slits their cheeks ear to ear. The rest of it's features were pretty normal, but the grin unnerved her. She walked close to it and started inspecting the dummy, her curiosity getting the best of her apprehension. She sensed some kind of movement behind her and turned only to hear a splash and being drenched in water. In front of her, a guy was rolling on the ground laughing in hysterics. Reyna was more puzzled than annoyed. She should have been annoyed as she was victim to a really childish practical joke but the person in front of her was of an age in which he could pull pranks of higher caliber. The red head was finally calm after laughing like a maniac and got up. "Sorry 'bout that. *snigger* This wasn't meant for you." said the guy. "It's okay, I guess?" replied Reyna, not so sure about her forgiveness. "Hi! My name is Connor Still! I am the resident practical joker here. Never seen you around before." he lied. He had been seeing the new girl around for quite sometime. She had piqued his interest and she was really pretty. "Hello. My name is Reyna. My full name's pretty long so let's stick to that. I am here on an assignment which I am hoping to finish soon." "What assignment?" asked Connor earnestly. 'Should I trust him? I mean, this guy just admitted to being a practical joker. But, I have no other allies! Gah! I'll go with it and hope for the best' said the voices inside Reyna's head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for chapter 1. I will try my best to post an update soon.


End file.
